world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030114aurasami
19:09 TC: *Aura begins looking through the masion for Sami 19:10 AA: You catch Sami on her way out the door of the mansion itself. 19:10 TC: "Oh! There you are.(Iwas looking for you) 19:10 AA: "Oh, hi Aura! So I guess you didn't end up going with them either!" 19:12 TC: ""hehe guess not, but I know where they got off to (Just finished checking in with Doir)" 19:13 TC: "Apparently Jestersprite led them down a series of mines, in which our friends have found a door" 19:13 AA: Yeah, that's what Beau was telling me. 19:13 AA: (Er....pretend there were quotes around that) 19:14 TC: "I've also been warned there is poisonous gas in the tunnels (have you had a chance to alchemize some solutions?)" 19:15 AA: "Oh, yeah, I copied Doir's gas mask thingy. But I'm not even sure I'll need it. I *am* the Witch of Breath after all." 19:15 AA: "But I'll have it in case I do!" 19:15 AA: What about you? 19:18 TC: "hehe right (forgot all about it) For myself I alchemized a full body suit which should keep me safe from any incimate weather or noxious fumes(It also keeps me very well hydrated, though at times it feels excessive)" 19:19 AA: "Cool! It's just like you to always be prepared, Aura." 19:19 TC: "Failing that I also made myself a space suit, so I too should be covered for all air (or lack there of) emergencies" 19:20 AA: "Heh. Sounds like you've covered everything!" 19:21 TC: "Now if only I(we) can rejoin the group and actually put all this sweet loot to good use" 19:21 TC: ((missing ! =P)) 19:22 AA: "Yeah. Hopefully they'll be easy to find. Beau just said they went down in a door at the base of the tree the mansion's on, then kept going and turned left at the fork." 19:22 AA: "...or was it right?" 19:24 TC: "we'll just have to take that fork when we get to it" 19:27 TC: "on another note, have you gotten around to ridding yourself of that curse?" 19:29 TC: " (I would hope you had done so before making yourself all this new gear)" 19:40 AA: Oh, no, not yet. 19:40 AA: "I've got the sweater off, but I haven't figured out a way to get rid of the curse." 19:40 AA: "But it might take months before I can get the curse gone." 19:45 TC: *Aura frowns* "I had liked the idea of forfiting the whole sylladex,(better to purge now than after you've aquired all the sweet loots we will undoubtedly obtain through the course of our adventures)" 19:57 AA: "I talked to Scarlet about that. There's not much point in it until I clear the curse. Anything else I get is just going to be cursed too." 19:59 TC: "drat, (I was under the impression a simple sylladex chage would suffice)" 19:59 TC: "regardless, we had best get off to join our friends (no telling what they'll get up to without us)" 20:00 AA: "Yeah, you're probably right." 20:01 TC: *Aura joins Sami at the door, stopping for a last sweeping glace over the mansion before heading through*